Premières Fois
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Jack Twist a connu beaucoup de *premières fois* dans sa vie, mais ce sont celles-là qui l'ont vraiment marqué.


Sommaire : AU. Jack Twist a connu beaucoup de *premières fois* dans sa vie, mais ce sont celles-là qui l'ont vraiment marqué.

Pairing : Jack/Ennis.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

XXXXX

_**Premières Fois.**_

XXXX

-La première fois qu'il sut qu'il était gay.

Andrew Becker.

3ème rang au fond à gauche de la classe.

Il avait 17 ans, tout comme Jack. Et n'était pas très bon élève, tout comme Jack.

Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé, et on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient amis mais un jour particulièrement chaud, alors que la plupart des élèves glandaient après les cours, Jack tomba sur Andrew enlevant son t-shirt détrempé et il sut.

Ce n'était pas le garçon le plus beau mais c'était celui qu'il voulait.

Curieuse notion pour lui à qui on avait appris qu'il n'avait rien de mieux que les cuisses potelées d'une jeune fille qui t'encerclaient la taille pendant que tu la pistonnais.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était physique.

Les muscles à peine saillants mais clairement définis, la peau hâlée d'une jeunesse passée dans les champs et le léger chemin que traçaient des poils éparses du nombril pour venir se cacher dans le jeans.

Oui, sa réaction était clairement physique…..

/

-La première fois qu'il sut qu'il était amoureux.

Ennis Del Mar.

Jack pouvait officiellement dire qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré un gars comme lui.

Timide, voir secret mais qui savait être drôle sans le vouloir, sans le savoir parfois.

Jack reconnu très vite les signes d'attirance physique mais fût bien plus long à comprendre qu'il n'y avait pas *que* ça. Il y avait plus, bien plus.

Il n'avait pas de réelles notions de ce qu'était l'amour, celui avec un grand A, à part peut-être celles, romantiques, enseignées aux filles mais le moment où il comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Ennis Del Mar était justement ça, il en perdit la parole et ce n'était pas rien pour un gars comme lui.

Le doute le prit aussitôt. **Devait-il ou non en faire part au jeune homme ?!**

D'un côté, si la réponse était positive de la part d'Ennis, un tout nouveau monde s'offrait à eux. De l'autre… il pouvait foutre en l'air l'équilibre plutôt précaire qu'ils avaient pu mettre en place en si peu de temps.

Mais le dilemme ne se posa pas très longtemps lorsque l'on connaissait la suite de leur histoire…

/

-La première fois qu'il eût le cœur brisé.

Ennis Del Mar. Encore.

Finalement il lui avait dit, lui avait fait comprendre, ce qu'il ressentait lors de ces quelques mois.

Aucun mot n'avait été vraiment prononcés, parce qu'ils auraient été trop réels. Véridiques. Mais les gestes étaient bien présents.

Jack se senti stupide maintenant d'avoir cru au «conte de fée». Enfin celui des cowboys.

Bien sûr que tout était parfait tant que *tout* restait là-bas, à Brokeback.

Ennis l'avait pourtant prévenu depuis le début. Il devait se marier en novembre.

Putain !

Le souvenir de la silhouette d'Ennis, se faisant de plus en plus petite tandis que lui roulait dans le sens contraire, lui revint en mémoire. Et comme il en avait l'habitude maintenant, son cœur se serra de le savoir si loin.

Il avait toujours trouvé l'expression du «cœur brisé» trop fantasque. Et pourtant… c'était comme ça qu'il se définissait à présent.

Il allait s'en remettre, parce qu'il le fallait, mais ça n'en n'enlevait pas moins l'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant.

/

-La première fois qu'il comprit que leur histoire était terminée.

Ennis Del Mar. Toujours.

20 ans. Voilà le temps qu'il aura fallu. Le temps qu'il a pu avoir à ses côtés.

20 ans, plus ou moins. Surtout moins.

Ils s'étaient vus, comme convenu et ça avait été parfait. Parfait jusqu'à ce qu'Ennis ne lui assène un douloureux coup.

Ils ne se reverraient pas avant novembre. Le mois d'août ayant sauté.

Et alors même qu'il criait à pleins poumons sur lui, alors même qu'il lui disait qu'il aurait tant voulu savoir comment mettre un terme à ceci, à toute cette folie, il prit une décision.

La plus dure de toutes sans doute.

Celle de, finalement, le quitter.

C'était absurde. C'était fou. C'était en complète contradiction avec ce qu'il disait mais la situation échappait à tout contrôle dorénavant.

Il ne pouvait plus. Ennis non plus ne pouvait plus mais Ennis n'agirait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, lui en était encore à vouloir expier ses «fautes», expier ce qui le définissait.

C'était stupide si on lui demandait son avis, mais Ennis ne le lui avait jamais demandé et ne lui demanderait jamais.

Jack avait subi et c'était terminé.

/

-La première fois qu'il eût l'espoir d'être heureux.

Ennis Del Mar. Enfin !

Le mois de septembre de l'année 1983 était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Alors qu'il avait passé pratiquement la totalité du mois d'août à se morfondre, à boire et à être en colère contre Del Mar, celui-ci était apparu devant sa porte lors d'une fraîche matinée de septembre.

Il eût l'air interdit, comme s'il se demandait comment il avait pu atterrir ici mais après quelques secondes de froid semi glacial il avait, dans son timide demi-sourire, sifflé.

-Putain de Jack Twist !

Et Jack s'était retrouvé, comme toutes ces années auparavant, les bras remplis d'Ennis Del Mar et sa bouche collée à la sienne.

Mêmes sentiments. Mêmes émotions. Pratiquement le même baiser. Seules les circonstances étaient différentes à présent.

Jack était divorcé. Et il avait trouvé un petit ranch à retaper.

La véritable question ici était de savoir ce que voulait Ennis Del Mar.

Et à en juger par son sourire soulagé et les baisers qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêtés, Ennis voulait le ranch et il voulait Jack.

Le rêve de Jack d'une petite vie simple n'avait plus l'air si inaccessible maintenant.

XXXXX


End file.
